


[VID] Va Va Voom

by JetpackMonkey



Category: I Love Lucy
Genre: 1950s, Comedy, Cosplay, Drinking, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Girl Power, Goofy - Freeform, Motherhood, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sitcom, Slapstick, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the living room's main attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Va Va Voom

**Song:** Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj  
 **Source:** I Love Lucy  
 **Runtime:** 3:02

Password: **splainin**

[Lucy VVV](http://vimeo.com/70751996) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> More information and download link at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/474332.html).


End file.
